


9133 Oriole Way

by RachaelBmine



Series: Neo City's Gotcha Back [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor!Johnny, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dream Home, Dream Job, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy JohnTen, M/M, artist!Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: JohnTen domestic FluffEnjoy!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Neo City's Gotcha Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Writings on the Wall





	9133 Oriole Way

**Author's Note:**

> The address is real and the home in this story is based on the real one. It is really a beautiful home. What I would call a dream home. 
> 
> This is all my imagination, just for fun. It's not about actual people, just creating a character based on the stage personality of idols I stan. Don't like? Don't Read.
> 
> No beta, barely proofread.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It’s late. Later than usual, when a sleek black car pulled into the below-ground garage on Oriole Way. But wrap nights can be that way. It didn’t matter, really, because it was finally over. The thought of this made the car’s exhausted driver want to cry with joy. He wouldn’t have to see that set again and he could take a long-overdue vacation. This gave him enough energy to step out of the car after grabbing his bag from the passenger seat. He knew it was too late to expect anything “special” when he walked into his home. Not that he expected anything, but there have been surprises before. A yawn worked its way out of his mouth as he stepped up to the door that lead the way to a hot shower and a warm bed. Their lower-level gym had a couple of full baths with cupboards for anyone that utilized the equipment and this is exactly where he was headed. He shucking his suit jacket and dropped his heavy bag quietly to the floor. Peeling off his shirt felt like shedding a layer of dead skin, his slacks following immediately after. 

The twist of a handle released perfectly warm water onto the tiled floor and he stepped under the spray, reveling in the feeling of heat against his muscles. There were more important things to focus on, sure, but he took a few deeply therapeutic breaths before squeezing a glob of cleanser onto his cloth. It seemed to be only mere moments before he was rinsing his hair and letting the water wash the soap from his body and down the drain. Gray organic cotton towels matched the plush cotton robe that hung in one of the cupboards in the bathroom and after drying off he pulled the soft material over his shoulder with a sigh. Abandoning his belongings, it could be taken care of tomorrow, he climbed the stairs and stepped quietly onto the landing. It was dark and smelled of comfort in the wide kitchen which made him pause and breathe deeply. Los Angeles sparkled in the distance as he admired, for the Nth time, the panoramic view the glass walls gifted him. The city glimmered like a chest full of jewels in the distance. His city. Their city. 

“John,” a familiar voice said from behind where he stood looking out over the cityscape. He turned quickly, looking into the shadows of the kitchen.

“Ten,” he replied back in a singsong voice, a smile giving away his true feelings.

“Welcome home.” The voice was luxurious but soft, like velvet. It made Johnny’s heart thump harder in his chest. It had been so long, weeks of shooting off-site, but now he was home. Ten walked around the marble slab island towards him, expensive wine and crystal in hand. As expected he was in pajamas and a robe that hung open, barely clinging to his shoulders. He was slim and moved so effortlessly it appeared as if he was floating. Johnny sighed at the sight. 

“Thank you,” he replied, looking down at his love and accepting the champagne flute offered to him. “What are you doing awake?”

“I heard you arrive,” Ten murmured, pouring bubbly into their glasses, “and I didn’t want to miss the chance to welcome you home.”

“God, I missed you.” Johnny wrapped his arm around Ten’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

There wasn’t an ounce of embellishment in his statement. Anytime he was away he missed Ten terribly. He missed the powdery scent of Ten’s hair and the smell of chocolate in the middle of the night. He missed the warmth that he felt when he spooned Ten every night, his smaller back pressed against Johnny’s broad chest. Instead, he had dealt with an impersonal hotel suite and a cold king-sized bed for the last two weeks, but none of that mattered now because he was home.

“Congrats,” Ten looked up at Johnny, his chin resting on Johnny’s chest. “You worked hard.”

“Thank you, baby.” 

They sipped their wine and stood holding each other for a long quiet moment. Just to ease their own minds. Where it not for their fatigue, they would have done more to celebrate. But now all they can do is give each other soft kisses between sips. Once they were done, Johnny took the bottle from Ten’s hands and pulled him towards the stairs to head to their bedroom. 

The bedroom was open, curtains drawn and walls retracted. The cool night air created a soothing breeze through their space. Johnny never liked when Ten slept with the bedroom open like this- regardless of the fact that they were on the second level, high about the ground, or that they lived in a gated community. He still felt safer knowing Ten was totally safe. Tonight, he was too exhausted to nag so he would let it slide. Ten hung his robe and slid under the silky cotton layers of their bed while Johnny disappeared into their dressing room. He heard a small whine from the bedroom as he slipped his boxers on and chuckled. 

That was just one more thing he missed about Ten, the man was spoiled rotten. Johnny was guilty and he knew it- how could he not give everything and more to the person he loved the most? This neediness reared its head the most after John returned home from an extended absence. He had the idea to just stand there, triggering more whines and complaints from the bedroom, but he decided against it and walked quietly across the warm wood floor to slide in next to Ten. Per their custom, Johnny wrapped and arm around Ten’s waist and Ten shimmied his way back into Johnny’s embrace. 

“If I wasn’t so very exhausted, I’d totally suck you off right now,” Johnny murmured sleepily, causing Ten to giggle. 

“Aw, don’t worry.” Ten cooed at him. “You have all day tomorrow to make good on that promise.”

Johnny smiled and buried his nose further into Ten’s fluffy bed hair. 

“I look forward to it,” he said in all honesty, right before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first as JohnMin after their adorable chaotic Awsaz episode, but I felt the artist title fit with Ten more. I love when Johnny and Ten are together. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
